Last Friday Night
by QueenOfNoise3
Summary: When Ally's best friend Trish drags her to an end of summer party, things don't go the way Ally expected them to go. How will she deal with the consciousnesses of the party after math? Better than it sounds. Give it a try. Auslly.


I lie across my bed on my back, and hang my head over the end of it, staring at my upside down best friend Trish who is going through my closet, looking desperately for something decent for me to wear. She's dragging me with her to a huge end of summer party tonight against my will. I'm not the party type at all. I rather stay home and read a nice book, or write songs in my songbook, but Trish tells me I need to get out more. What does she know?

"I really don't want to go." I whine.

"It's going to be awesome, you won't regret it." She says as she throws more of my hopeless clothes around.

"I think I probably will." I start, "It's going to be a bunch of drunken popular kids I don't associate with."

I hear Trish laugh, and then trip over one of my boxes, and then comes swear words. I shush her and roll over off of my bed and go into my closet. She's rubbing her toe and cussing under her breath.

"That's why you get drunk too, and then its fun." She says. I roll my eyes at her and look at a few shirts.

"You know I don't drink." I tell her.

"Ally, you're 17. We're going to be seniors next year, live a little!" She says and hands me a shirt.

I look at it and it's a black lacey tank top, which shows _a lot_ of cleavage. I just look at her and she turns away from me and grabs me a denim skirt, "Here is your awesome outfit. You're welcome." She says and walks out.

I follow her quickly, holding the appalling outfit, "You're joking right?" I ask her.

She sits down on my bed and sighs, grabbing a magazine from my nightstand, "No I am not. You're wearing it. Now pick out some heels." She says.

I sigh loudly and go over to my shoes. I pick out some plain black heels and imagine throwing them at Trish's head, but instead I set them down next to my bed and lay my clothes on it. I sigh again, and she rolls her eyes at the magazine, "You know, Austin is going to be there right?" She asks.

I get up and walk over to my dresser and look at myself in the mirror, and try to figure out what Trish is going to make me do to my hair, "So?" I ask her.

"So, you know you like him. So this is your chance to be around him." She says.

I shake my head, "I don't like him, and we're just friends. I always get too nervous around him and choke on my words."

"I'll get a few drinks in you and you'll talk to him just fine." She says, and I can see her grin in the reflection of the mirror.

I turn to her and give her an evil stare, "Do you never listen to me when I talk?" I ask her.

"If it's not boring I do." She says.

I decide to not bother sighing again; there is just no getting your way with Trish. Sometimes I forget how we can be friends, but I don't know what I would do without her.

Her alarm goes off on her phone and she takes it out of her pocket. She looks at it and stands up, walking towards the door, "I have to go and get ready. I'll be back a little before the party starts." She says.

"Wait." I call after her. She stops in the doorway and taps her food impatiently.

"What about my hair?" I ask her.

"It looks fine like that." She says and leaves my room.

I go downstairs and grab a pop tart from the cupboard. And then I sit down and open it and start to nibble on the sweet strawberry and frosting taste. The house is extra quiet, because my dad is away for the weekend on a business trip; one of the only reasons I'm actually able to go to this party. If he found out, I'd be grounded for a lifetime.

After I finish up eating, I go upstairs and stare at my awkward outfit. I don't even remember buying this shirt, and I know I've never worn it before. I was hoping maybe I bought it a long time ago and it wouldn't fit me. But unfortunately, as I slip it over my head and down my chest, it fits perfectly. I shake my head at myself in the mirror; I look like a hooker or something. All I need is some high heeled hooker boots and I'd be good to go.

I slip on the skirt and the heels and brush my hair and add on a little bit of perfume. I don't know what I got myself into, but I know it's not good.

\\\\\\

I sit on my steps in front of my house impatiently. Trish finally arrives, twenty minutes later than she had originally planned, and I stand up when she's in front of me and put my hands on my hips, "You're late." I tell her.

"Calm your hormones. It's better to be late to parties anyway." She says.

She grabs my arm and drags me with her, and we head to the party.I feel myself getting more nervous as we get closer. This boy Randy Carlson is throwing the party. His parents are out of town and he's been planning this party forever. He has a huge house, with a giant pool in the back, and many, many different rooms. I've never been in it, but I've heard stories.

We finally arrive, and walk over to the door. Randy opens it himself and greets Trish with a high five and smiles at me, "Have fun girls." He says and walks away. Randy and Trish have been friends for a little while, and he told her she could invite m; lucky me, right?

The music is extremely loud, and there are kids everywhere; dancing, holding red solo cups, and even couples making out at different places. The party has been on for like half an hour and half of the kids are already hammered.

"Come on." Trish yells and grabs my hand.

She pulls me with her through the big crowd of cluttered teenagers and we go towards the back of the house. It's a big room with sliding glass doors that go to the pool. We go over to one of the corners and we see our two friends Lisa and Bella. There both holding cups and dancing oddly to the fast beat music.

Trish starts talking to them and I stand awkwardly next to her, looking around at the surroundings. The music is so loud, the whole house is vibrating and I can feel a headache in my future. I start to zone out and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up at Trish and she points in the opposite direction, so I follow her finger and look at the front of the room. It's Austin, leaning against the wall flirting with a few blondes. I turn to Trish and roll my eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Go talk to Austin Moon." She says loudly.

"Shut up! No." I say to her.

"Let's go to the kitchen." She says.

We walk over to the kitchen and the counters are full of different drinks and there are two coolers full of beer. Trish goes and grabs two cups for us and puts them on the counter. She grabs two beers from the cooler and pours them into our cups. She hands me a cup and I shake my head at her.

"Come on Ally. You aren't going to get drunk from one beer." She says, and shoves the cup in my hand.

I nod and follow her back into the crowd, and we find a group of kids from our science class and start chatting with them. They're all drinking too, and they all seem to make it such a casual thing, even Trish. I know she's been to quite a few parties in her lifetime though. I take a sip of my drink and almost spit it out. It tastes terrible, but I swallow it hard and act like it wasn't that bad.

After a while, I choke down the whole cup, and we all go back for seconds. I sip my second cup a little faster, and I watch Trish and Bella dance to a really fast song, and they look really goofy, but a few others join in and they seem to be having a lot of fun. After a while, we go for another cup and I decide to go over to a couch and sit down, instead of looking like an odd one just standing there beside them.

I walk over to a room on the side and sit down. There's a bunch of people just standing around talking, but only a few I recognize, not that we talk though. I gulp down the rest of my drink, but this one tasted different, I think Trish put something extra in it. I look over and I see Austin across the room, and he's looking at me. I look down shyly, and before I know it, he's walking over to me.

He sits down next to me, and smiles, "Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say to him easily.

"Having fun?" he asks.

"I guess so. Parties aren't really my thing." I say. Wow, Trish was right, get a few drinks in me and I can talk to him easily.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be into it." He says.

"I can't dance, so there's nothing for me to do." I tell him. I suddenly wonder if Trish sent him over here. I look over his shoulder but she's still dancing with her friends.

"I'm sure you can." He says and smiles.

"No, I really can't." I tell him.

"Can I be the judge of that?" He asks me.

I laugh, "Maybe with another drink in me…" I say.

"Let's go." He says.

He grabs my hand and helps me up, and I follow him into the kitchen. What am I doing? I told myself I wouldn't drink and now look at me. But I'm hanging out with Austin, and having a good time. Maybe Trish was right, I should live a little.

We grab two drinks and head over to where most of the dancing was happening. I take two big sips of my drink and set it down next to Austin's. He goes into the middle of everyone and starts dancing. I never realized it before, but he's seriously a great dancer. And he looks extremely hot, too. But that's nothing new. I see other girls staring at him too, and he waves me over to him. I walk over to him and he takes my hands, "Dance!" he says happily.

"I can't." I say, and my cheeks turn red.

"Come on, you can." He says. He makes me move my arms up and down and he does some attractive dance move while looking down at me. I smile at him and try my hardest to dance. But he starts to laugh. I stop and my face turns even redder.

"Why did you stop?" He asks.

"You're laughing." I say.

"No, I was laughing because it was cute." He says.

"Okay." I say sarcastically and grab for my drink, sucking it all down.

"Come on, loosen up." He says.

After a while, he teaches me a few dance moves, well attempts to and we dance together to the loud music, in the middle of all the sweaty teenagers. I need a break, so we both walk over to the kitchen. I lean against the wall and skim the rooms for Trish, but I can't find her. Austin appears in front of my and hands me a drink and we talk for a little while, but my minds getting fuzzy. I think I should cut myself off but I decide to drink some more anyway. Austin walks into the room and I follow him, but some tall guy runs into me, causing my drink to fall all over my shirt. He swears at me and walks away, and I stand there awkwardly soaked in smelly alcohol, "Are you okay?" Austin asks me.

"I don't know." I tell him.

"Here, let's go upstairs to the bathroom and try to clean you up." He tells me. He grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs. But there are so many different rooms that we can't find the bathroom by just looking down the hall. Austin opens the first door, and it looks like Randy's parents bedroom, so he shuts it fast. The second door, looks like a guest room, but there's a guy and a girl making out on the bed and Austin shuts the door before they notice us.

We go down the hall and open the last door, and it looks like another guest room, "How many bedrooms do they need?" Austin says.

"Maybe there is a bathroom in it." I say and walk in.

The room is nice and clean, and I can tell it hasn't been touched lately. Austin walks in behind me and shuts the door and leans against it. I look around the room, and sure enough, no bathroom.

"Well this was pointless." I say.

"Damn rich people and their big houses." Austin says.

I laugh and start to feel dizzy. I catch myself and sit down on the bed. Austin walks over to me and sits next to me, "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I was just a little queasy." I say.

"Oh, well it's probably all that drink we've had." He says.

I laugh at him, and he laughs too. I don't know what was funny, but apparently he thought it was funny too. I can't help but think I'm drunk, but I've never been drunk before, I don't know what's going on. We suddenly stop laughing, and he's looking at me, with a small smile on his face. Before I know it, we're both leaning in and we press our lips together hard, and before I know it I'm on top of him straddling his waist and we're making out. We continue like this for a few minutes, until we inch backwards so we're completely on the bed.

Austin rolls us over and he's on top of me, kissing my neck passionately, and most likely forming a hickey on my right side. He brings his lips back to mine and we kiss again, and I feel myself tugging for his v-neck purple shirt, and he leans backwards to help me take it off of him. I sit up and he takes mine off too, and our kissing returns, before I know it, both our pants are being unzipped…

\\\\\\\

When I open my eyes, the sun is shining a sick bright color into the room, and I realize the room isn't familiar, and my head is pounding so hard I think it may explode at any moment. I turn over in my bed, and I gasp at what I see; Austin Moon, laying on his back, sleeping soundly, only half covered in his tangled up blankets, _naked_.

I look down at me and pull up the covers, and realize that I too, am without clothes. I gasp again and jump up, holding a sheet around me. Austin moans and rolls over towards me, and his eyes open, and then when they are on me, they widen. He sits up fast, and stares at me, "Uh…" He says.

I look down at the floor and our clothing is sprawled everywhere. I quickly bring my eyes back to Austin, whose still staring at me wide eyed.

"I… What…" He says.

I grab my clothing off the floor and run out into the hall, where thankfully no one was. I search the doors and finally find the bathroom. I throw my clothes on quickly, and run downstairs. Trish is passed out on one of the couches and I go over to her and pull on her hair to wake her. She moans and cusses at me but sits up, "What?" She asks.

"We need to go; now." I say.

I pull her by the arm and drag her outside. It must be some time in the morning, but I don't care right now, I just need to go home. We walk side by side together, looking like two hung over idiots I assume and I wait for her to question me. I don't have to wait long.

"What even happened last night?" She says.

"I guess a lot." I say.

"I had fun though. Did you?" She asks.

I just turn to her with wide eyes as I remember what I just woke up to, and I suddenly feel really nauseas. I walk over to a tree to the left of us and throw up all over the roots. Trish laughs at me and I rejoin her when I'm done.

"Ah, you're first hangover. My Ally is all grown up." She says.

"I think more than grown up." I mutter while wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

I shake my head and don't say anything. She stops me by pulling on my shoulder, "Is there something you aren't telling me?" She asks.

"It's possible." I say.

"Dude, tell me now!" She screams, and it only makes my headache worse.

"Let me walk home, and I will tell you everything." I say.

With that, she agrees and we walk to my house quickly. I grab the key that's hidden in a plant on our porch and we walk in. We both head for the kitchen and I turn on the coffee maker and start brewing coffee for myself. She sits at the table and stares at me, "Spill." She says.

"Well, I woke up this morning, and I was lying in one of the guest beds upstairs." I say.

"Go on." She says.

"And I turned over, and Austin was lying next to me." I tell her.

"Aw, that's cute. I didn't know you guys hung out last night." She says happily.

"He was naked." I say.

Her eyes bulge out of her head, "_What?_"

"And so was I." I say.

And this time her eyes look like a cross between a pug and a Boston terrier, "_WHAT!" _She yells.

I take my hand and cover my eyes and cringe at her loudness. She stands up and walks over to me, "You slept with Austin stinking Moon!" She yells.


End file.
